Je te retrouverais toujours
by BabooBremond
Summary: Et si Emma et Regina avait pu être seule au moment de se dire au revoir ? Et si elles avaient pu se dire ce qu'elles pensaient, ce qu'elles ressentaient réellement ? OS, SwanQueen bien sûr :)


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec cet OS pour feter les 100 review sur ma fiction _Because I Need you_.**

**J'espere que cet OS vous plaira même si il est court :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni OUAT, ni les persos. Je fais m'amuse juste un peu parce que ne pas voir SQ dans la série c'est frustrant ;-)**

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, le soleil peinait néanmoins à traverser de ses rayons la couche de nuage. Le ciel était gris, la pluie serait imminente, tout les trois le savaient. Mais aucun ne voulait résoudre à s'en aller. A quelques mètre de la ligne qui séparait StoryBrook du reste du monde, Henry, Regina et Emma tentaient de se dire au revoir. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, tous les autre étaient partis faire quelques vains préparatifs pour la malédiction qu'ils voyaient arriver.

Regina prit une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort encore lorsqu'elle le sentit répondre à son étreinte.

**-Veille sur ta mère. Il faut qu'il y en ait au moins un qui soit adulte de vous deux.**

Elle continua à lui parler, à lui dire des conseils qu'il allait oublier, sous le regard tendre de la blonde. Lorsque qu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme tenta de gommer ses larmes. Il voulait paraitre fort. Il voulait être son petit prince, son chevalier en armure, juste une dernière fois.

**-Je t'aime, Maman…**

Les larmes de la brune menacèrent de la submerger une fois de plus. Il y avait si longtemps que son petit garçon ne lui avait pas dis ça…

**-Je t'aime plus encore, Henry.**

Emma posa une main douce sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

**-Henry ? Tu veux bien aller dans la voiture s'il te plait ? Il faut… Il faut que je parle à ta mère…**

Avec un dernier regard pour sa mère brune, il se détourna de la scène et se dirigea vers la coccinelle jaune qui l'attendait à quelque mètre là. Il s'assit dans la voiture, tournant le dos aux deux femmes en sachant qu'elles voulaient se dire au revoir loin des regards.

Une fois seule, sans qu'elles n'y réfléchissent, leurs mains se lièrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Sans essayer de se cacher plus longtemps, elles laissaient leurs larmes couler. Perdues dans leurs tristesses et dans leur douleur de devoir se quitter alors qu'elles venaient de se trouver, elles oubliaient tout ce qui n'étaient pas elles.

Sa voix enrouée par des larmes intarissables, la blonde prit doucement la parole.

**-Regina… je… **

**-Shhh**, la coupa l'autre en collant leur fronts. **Je sais…**

Elle savait très bien ce que voulait lui dire l'autre. Ces quelques mots qu'aucune n'avait osé prononcer jusque là. Parce que le prononcer c'était l'accepter. Et que cette idée les effrayait. Mais il ne servait plus à rien de le dire maintenant. Plus à rien de l'avouer à quelques minutes de se dire adieux.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées, comme leurs regards qui refusaient de se lâcher. Chacune fixait l'autre, lisant dans ses yeux le parfait reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elles s'excusaient de tout ce qu'elles s'étaient fait. De ce qu'elles s'étaient fait subir mutuellement depuis le début. Des mots qui avaient pu être dit. Des trahisons qui avaient eu lieu.

Il leur avait fallu des années de bataille pour comprendre qu'elles étaient bien plus l'une pour l'autre qu'elles n'avaient bien voulu le reconnaitre jusque là. Tout avait commencé à Neverland. Emma avait eu l'impression que Regina était la seule à ne pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle avait du admettre. Lorsque que tout ses souvenir d'orpheline avait refait surface, elle avait était la seule vers qui Emma avait pu se tourner. Regina avait commencé à lui apprendre la magie et les deux femmes s'était rapproché. Ca avait été simple, évident. Tellement naturel qu'elles ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Puis il y avait eu le baiser. Les baisers pour être plus exacte.

D'abord Emma qui avait embrassé Hook. Ca avait été simple, logique. C'était ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina et Hook était là. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle n'avait rien ressenti en l'embrassant. Pas d'étincelle, pas de sentiment. Et elle l'avait immédiatement regretté.

Puis il y avait eu Regina… Elle ne savait plus exactement comment ça s'était produit. Un instant elles étaient en train de se disputer et la seconde suivantes leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Elle se rappelait de chaque instant de ce baiser. Ca avait été fort, violent, comme leur relation. Elle se rappelait de la douceur des lèvres de la Reine contre les siennes alors qu'elles se battaient dans une lutte de domination dont l'issue était courue d'avance. Il n'y avait pas eu d'étincelle, ça avait été un feu d'artifice, une révélation. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant, le temps qu'elles se rendent compte de ce qu'elles faisaient. Puis elle s'était séparée. Elles s'étaient éloignées. Elles ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Pour mieux se retrouver. De retour à StoryBrook, ça avaient continué. Elles se rapprochaient puis s'éloignaient sans arrêt. Jusqu'à prendre de conscience du danger qui planait sur la ville. Jusqu'à réaliser qu'elles allaient devoir s'éloigner… pour ne jamais se retrouver.

-**Il va falloir que tu partes**, murmura la brune. **Il faut que tu t'en aille…**

**-Je sais**, dit Emma sans pour autant s'éloigner. **Qu'est ce qui va vous arriver exactement ?**

Elle voulait gagner du temps, elle voulait juste gagner quelques secondes, repousser l'inévitable.

**-On va disparaitre, sûrement retourner dans notre monde. Et vous oublierez tout ça…**

**-Tout ?**

**-Tout.**

Elle allait l'oublier. Elle allait oublier ses yeux, sa voix, sa peau. Elle allait tout oublier de cette femme pour qui elle respirait.

**-Est-ce que tu va oublier, toi aussi ?**

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait comme réponse.

**-Non…**

Ce 'était qu'un murmure, juste un souffle qui brisa le cœur de la blonde. La brune devait non seulement leur dire au revoir mais elle devrait vivre le reste de sa vie avec la douleur de les avoir perdus. En se souvenant d'eux, en sentant ce trou dans son cœur…

**-Ca ne ressemble pas à une fin heureuse…**

**-Ca n'en est pas une… Mais je peux vous l'offrir à toi et à Henry…**

La brune s'éloigna un peu de sa compagne, serrant ses mains plus fort alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

**-Je vais… je vais vous offrir des souvenirs… et une vie ensemble à toi et Henry. Tout sera comme si rien ne s'était passé… comme si tu ne l'avais jamais abandonné…**

**-Je ne veux pas de ça… Regina… Je ne veux pas te laisser…**

Chacune sentait tout ce qui était sous-entendu dans ces quelques mots. Je tiens à toi. Tu va me manquer. Je ne veux pas oublier.

**-Je t'aime.**

Le murmure avait été prononcé en même temps par les deux femmes alors que leurs regards refusaient toujours de se lâcher. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un dernier baiser. D'abord doux, il se fit plus passionné, teinté de désespoir. C'était un baiser d'adieux.

La magie de la Reine s'envola, tournoya autour de la blonde, s'infiltrant par chaque pore de sa peau pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit dans l'atmosphère qui se faisait lourde autour d'elle.

**-Il faut que tu partes Emma… Maintenant…**

Elle tenta de gommer la douleur dans sa voix, elle voulait paraitre forte une dernière fois. Une fois qu'elle serait seule elle aurait le droit de se laisser aller.

**-Je sais…,** dit la blonde sans faire un geste pour s'éloigner.

Elles restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes, oubliant le monde autour d'elles, oubliant tout ce qui devait les séparer. Finalement, elles s'éloignèrent doucement, se tenant les mains jusqu'au dernier moment, se regardant jusqu'au dernier instant.

Emma monta dans voiture et offrir un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son fils. Elle savait qu'il les avait surement vu mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Dans quelques minutes il aurait tout oublié…

Elle passa la frontière, elle sentit toute la magie quitter son corps. Elle sentit la douleur se résorber dans cœur pour ne devenir rien de plus qu'un murmure constant dont elle ne parvenait à trouver l'origine.

* * *

Cette sensation de manque. Jamais ça ne s'atténuait. Toujours cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation d'oppression, ce sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette boule dans sa gorge a chaque seconde. Ce sourire qu'elle plaquait sur ses lèvres chaque jour pour ne pas blesser son fils. Pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle n'était qu'une coquille sans savoir de quoi, de qui elle avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était comme ça, elle avait l'impression que c'était depuis toujours. Elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie pour qu'elle puisse se sentir bien.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait quand elle croisait une belle brune. Ni pourquoi elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque quelqu'un l'appelaient Miss Swan. Elle ne comprenait pas ses rêves où Henry appelait Maman une brune qui la menaçait de la détruire. Et elle ne comprenait pourquoi chaque nuit son regard restait fixé sur les lèvres de cette sulfureuse brune.

Dans son appartement new-yorkais, Emma frappa son réveil du plat de la main en rageant encore une fois. Un an qu'elle faisait ses rêves en boucle et elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son inconnue. Elle se leva pour aller préparer le déjeuner d'Henry. Tout était déjà déposé sur la table lorsqu'il vint s'y asseoir, déjà habillé pour sa journée, comme tous les matins.

**-Tu as oublié quelque chose**, dit - il en observant la table, sourcils froncé.

**-Ah, oui désolé.****  
**

Elle s'excusa de son erreur et déposa le flacon de cannelle en poudre devant son petit homme qui roulait des yeux du coté tête en l'air de sa mère.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit brusquement, les faisant tout les deux se retourner dans un sursaut.

**-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?** Demanda Henry.

Elle hocha la tête négativement avant d'aller ouvrir prudemment.

Elle perdit ses mots lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne. C'était son inconnue. Celle dont elle rêvait chaque nuit depuis si longtemps. Il n'y avait aucun doute avoir. C'était elle, ce regard noir, cet air hautain, ce visage fin...

**-Vous...,** balbutia-elle tout doucement.

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et précipita leur visage l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec force, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. D'abord surprise, Emma finit par répondre au baiser. Une vague de souvenir la traversa, comme un torrent et la blonde fit un pas en arrière, fixant un regard surpris sur la brune qu'elle pouvait maintenant nommer.

**-Regina...**

Un sourire stupide commençait à s'afficher sur ses lèvres mais elle ne faisait rien pour le retenir, elle se sentait bien trop heureuse en cet instant.

Regina l'avait retrouvé. Elle était venue la chercher.

Sans plus attendre, elle joignit leur lèvre dans un second baiser plus doux et tendre que le premier. Elle était simplement heureuse de se retrouver. Emma passa ses bras autour du cou de la Mairesse alors que celle-ci posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus à elle. De doux, le baiser devient plus fougueux, l'envie de se retrouver après un an d'éloignement prenant le dessus.

**-Tu m'as retrouvé**, sourit Emma en collant leur front, brisant l'échange.

La brune sourit à son tour, le regard ancré dans celui de sa compagne.

**-Je te retrouverais toujours.**

* * *

**C'est fini :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) **

**P.S : Le deuxième OS que je vous ai promis arriveras dans quelques minutes :)**


End file.
